


Kings of Crime

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DC AU - Freeform, Dipper is more of a vigilante, IvyQuinn AU, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, bill is harley quinn, but he's still poison ivy, ford is alfred, kryptos is joker, mabel is a cop, stan is batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kicked out of his own gang by Kryptos, Bill Cipher finds himself partnering up with Dipper Pines-- AKA Poison Oak-- as they begin to make a name for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Yelping with pain as he was thrown out of a building, a young blonde male groaned as he rubbed his butt when he stood up. “I swear, that jerk doesn’t understand what he’s doing by throwing me out,” he grumbled before shaking a fist towards the building. 

“Just you wait Kryptos! You don’t know what you just lost!” He shouted, golden eyes narrowed. However, they soon stopped glaring when a response did not come. Sighing, Bill turned and kicked a pebble before walking away. “Who am I kidding? Ever since that nuisance joined my gang nothing has been going my way,” he said.

Pulling a heart shaped locket from one of the small side bags attached to his suit, Bill pressed a button to open it. Gazing at a picture of himself grinning with a male who had bluish-gray hair and buck teeth, the blonde closed it before chucking it into a sewer. “I don’t need him. If anything, he needs me! Well, I refuse to go back!”

Grinning with determination, the blonde ran off in a seemingly aimless direction. He just hoped he would be able to find something good to make Kryptos eat his words.

****

Hiding in the shadows, a young brunette male eyed the museum with distaste. Shaking his head, the male began to move towards the guards before blowing some powdery substance in their direction. “Good night,” he whispered as they fell asleep.

Smiling, Dipper went in before heading in the direction of where some plants were being held. As he worked to carefully put each specimen in a special containment unit, he flinched when an alarm went off. “Son of a- Of course Gleeful would set up alarms,” he grumbled, quickly finishing up before running towards the entrance.

Groaning at the sight of guards, Dipper knew there would be too many to knock out at once with his sleep powder. It was at the sound of heels that caused the brunette to almost panic until he saw a blonde wearing a simple black leotard with gold brick pattern. Face painted yellow with a similar pattern and a black mask that resembles two triangles.

Not even thinking twice, Dipper tackled the male before pressing a hand against his mouth. He took care to make sure none of his toxins would affect the male. “Will you promise to be quiet?” he whispered harshly, removing his hand when the blonde nodded.

“Wait, aren’t you that plant guy?” the blonde asked.

Sighing, Dipper simply nodded. “Yes, they call me Poison Oak,” he began before remembering where he saw the blonde from. “Wait, aren’t you Kryptos’s punching bag? Where is the ass?” he asked.

“I’m not his punching bag! He just wants to take a break is all,” Bill almost shouted defensively, quickly quieting himself when he remembered their predicament. Sighing, the blonde looked at the guards. “So, how do we get out of this?” He asked.

“Normally my sister would bail me out of this situation, but she’s currently stationed at the other side of the city,” Dipper began, looking down at his hands before producing some sleep powder. “I have sleep powder, but there’s too many guards for it to be effective,” he continued.

Blinking, Bill grinned before pulling out a gun. “Can we shoot powder at them?” He asked.

Grinning at the idea, Dipper nodded. “That’s pretty genius actually. I just need to contain it in something,” he said before taking note of Bill’s many bags. “How about those?” He asked.

Nodding, Bill removed the empty ones and watched as Dipper filled them to the brim with sleep powder. He then loaded a couple in his gun before shooting at the guards, grinning when it took effect. “Let’s bounce!” He shouted, grabbing the brunette’s hand and running out.

Laughing as well, Dipper pulled Bill into his car that was hidden under some moss to make it look like a bush. “Get in,” he said, going in and slamming on the gas pedal once the blonde was in.

As they drove through the city, Bill sighed as he looked in his own bag at the large gem he swiped from the museum before turning his gaze towards Dipper’s loot. “What did you take?” He asked.

“Some plants that I wanted to study. Gideon wanted to preserve them, but that’s honestly a waste because they may be the key to helping certain ailments, at least that’s my hypothesis,” Dipper said with a slight chuckle.

Nodding at that, Bill suddenly grinned when he remembered how well the two of them worked together. “You know, you and I make a really good team. How about we work together?” He offered, holding out a hand.

“I don’t know, you probably won’t like my way of committing crime,” Dipper admitted with a slight chuckle. “I like to call myself the Robin Hood of the city,” he said.

Blinking, Bill simply shrugged. “Honestly, those entitled rich bastards deserve it. I know Gleeful does,” he said, still keeping the hand offered.

Nodding at that, Dipper grinned as he took the hand. “Ok partner,” he said, turning his attention towards the road.

The two of them just knew that this would be the beginning of a wonderful partnership.


	2. Chapter 2

SItting in a chair, Bill observed his surroundings with curiosity. He honestly was not expecting his new partner taking him to a small house in the middle of a wasteland. He didn’t even know there was a wasteland like this in the city.

The house itself looked to have originally been a two-story shack like structure with a triangle motif, one that Bill personally found to be aesthetically pleasing. However, it appeared the surrounding nature may have taken over the home, what with many different flowers and vines coming in through the windows and walls. 

Bill also wondered how his partner could survive in this place, as the blonde was beginning to find it very difficult to breath. His thoughts were interrupted when said brunette walked in from the other room.

“Ok, we’re going to have to be quick unless you want to die,” Dipper began, holding up a needle filled with a clear substance. He then blinked at the look of panic that filled Bill’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Bill brought his arms against his chest and brought his legs up in preparation to kick. “Is there a way without needles?” He asked.

“Sadly no, the antidote only works when put directly in your blood stream. Ingesting it would cause death,” Dipper explained, carefully moving closer before holding out a hand. “I promise it won’t hurt.”

Reluctantly holding his arm out, Bill flinched slightly when Dipper grabbed it. He then closed his eyes tightly and waited for the prick of the needle. The blonde remembered a time when he didn’t mind them, especially with visits to the doctors, however he felt himself shake when he thought back to his last experience with needles.

Carefully removing the glove and rolling the sleeve up, Dipper took note of Bill’s unease. “Hey, why not tell me about yourself. Like, what’s your happiest memory?” He began, hoping to distract Bill from the needle.

Opening his eyes to look at the shorter male, Bill tried to think until he came up with something. “It would have to be when I got my pets, Caesar and Atbash,” he began, smiling when he thought back to the hyenas. “They are simply the sweetest hyenas in the world, and so cute too! I mean, first there was the time when…”

As Bill began to gush about his pets, Dipper was able to quickly administer the antidote. He then put the needle away and began to listen to the blonde talk about his pets. He even found himself laughing along at a goofy story Bill told, finding him cute with the way he gushed about his hyenas.

When Bill finished, he noticed the needle was gone and found himself able to breath a little easier. Giving his partner a look of confusion, Bill checked his arm to find a small bandaid. “I didn’t even feel it,” he mused, looking up at Dipper with amazement.

“At least now you won’t have to worry about the toxins being emitted by the plants, along with my own,” Dipper said, though the last bit was whispered softly to himself. Shaking his head, the brunette got up and pulled out a map before crossing out the museum. “Well, I think we should set up a plan of attack now, agreed?”

Nodding, Bill stood and looked at the map before whistling at the number of buildings crossed out. “Looks like you have a pretty elaborate scheme going on here, care to spill the details?”

“All of this,” DIpper began, making a broad gesture towards the highlighted buildings that were not crossed out, “belongs to Gideon Gleeful. For the past year I’ve been working on taking him down, and with you I feel like my chances of succeeding will increase exponentially.”

Nodding at that, Bill examined each building. “So, what do you have against him anyway?” He asked.

“I’d rather not divulge, it’s pretty personal,” Dipper began, letting out a sigh before shaking his head. “I’ll tell you about it when I’m ready,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “Maybe when you’re ready to talk about your bruises, then I can talk about Gleeful.”

Flinching, Bill pulled the arm that received the shot behind his back. “I… I may never be ready,” he admitted, shaking his head before putting on a large grin. “So! When do we start?” 

Giving his partner a soft smile, Dipper began examining the map to formulate when and where they would strike next. He just hoped it would all be enough for what he truly had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting getting a second chapter out this quick, I was actually aiming for the weekend. Then again, I guess inspiration/motivation can strike at any point and if I didn't get it written then I may not have had either for the weekend.
> 
> Notes:  
> -I decided to name the hyenas after a couple of the common ciphers used in Gravity Falls (Caesar and Atbash) because let's be honest, Bill probably would name them that.   
> -Just like in the cartoon episode, Harley and Ivy, Dipper's home is pretty much a wasteland. However, instead of it being a complete toxic wasteland, it's actually full of plants that emit toxins in the air.   
> -Yes, we will be delving into Dipper's past and why he's specifically targeting Gideon. You can make guesses yourself on why, I'd like to hear what you have to say and if it's any close to what I have planned.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave any suggestions. I may incorporate something in the future, who knows.   
> Thanks for reading! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

He honestly admired the young billionaire of the city, feeling great pride at how the young man owned half the city and knew it would be a matter of time until said man owned the rest.

However, there are some things that has Ghost Eyes concerned. “Boss, are you sure this ‘Poison Oak’ is targeting you?” He asked from his spot to the right of the billionaire. “He honestly sounds like your typical hippy.”

“Oh Ghost Eyes, you do not quite know the significance of those plants,” Gideon began, resting a head against his hand. His cold blue eyes appeared to be focused on the paperwork that was on his desk. He then brought out a file that contained the information of the plants that were stolen. “You see, a couple years back I went with a, friend, to study these,” he began, grimacing at the way the word friend tasted in his mouth.

“What happened?” Ghost Eyes asked, looking over the file. He took note of the word aphrodisiac as one of the uses, and began to wonder if his boss was going to use that property of the plant. 

“Well, let’s just say there was a simple accident and he died. You weren’t in the city at the time, but there was a pretty big funeral at his old family home,” he continued, shaking his head with a sigh. Gideon then leaned back and chuckled.

“Personally, Poison Oak may be the ghost of my friend who died, probably blames me for his death or something,” the billionaire mused. He then turned towards Ghost Eyes.

Nodding, Ghost Eyes stepped back. “I’ll make sure this ghost does not harm you,” he said.

“Good, honestly you’re probably the best bodyguard a boy could ever have,” Gideon said, going over the paperwork again before standing up. “Well, I believe it’s time for another attempt at wooing my sweet peach dumpling.”

****

On the other side of the city stood a lone manor, one that appeared to be completely isolated from the rest of the city. This home truly belonged to a pair of scientists, the twin brother or one of said scientists, and a young woman who was distantly related to the twins.

As Stanford Pines-- better known as Ford-- sat in the basement with Fiddleford McGucket, he held a very concerned frown when he checked some cameras from the night before to find a pair running out of Gideon’s museum.

“I thought Stanley and Mabel were supposed to be patrolling that part of town,” he said, turning towards the other scientist. Removing his glasses and rubbing his temples with annoyance, Ford stood up before noticing that Fiddleford wasn’t even paying attention. Instead, the really short old man was hunched over a set of machinery that looked to be very delicate.

Knowing he best not disturb his friend, Ford turned and went up the elevator before going to the kitchen where he found his twin making his infamous ‘Stancakes.’

“Stanley, can I ask you why you were not there when a pair robbed Gideon?” Ford asked, tapping his foot while his hands were on his hips.

Plating the pancakes, Stan turned to Ford with a look of slight annoyance. “Honestly serves the brat right, plus I was busy tailing a member of the Cipher Gang, gotta find that damn base if you get what I mean,” he explained, holding the plate out. “You should probably eat.”

“Oh my god Stanley, I thought we agreed you would be patrolling the museum area last night,” Ford grumbled, taking the plate before sitting down. He then sighed as he began shoveling the food in his mouth.

Sitting across from his brother, Stan shook his head. “Listen Ford, you should know how I feel about that brat,” he began, leaning back. “First he harasses Mabel, then he tried killing Dipper numerous times. I knew trusting those two on an expedition would lead to disaster, and now we have a dead nephew and Mabel has to deal with Gideon’s constant attempts at manipulation,” he ranted.

“Stanley, you made a promise to all of us that you would help eradicate the crime in the city,” Ford said.

“And that’s what I’m doing! My focus is on the Cipher Gang, they’re the biggest crime ring in the entire city at the moment! Once I take them down, then I can focus on the smaller crimes,” Stan argued, leaning back before grumbling until he remembered something. “Oh yeah, Cipher Gang actually has a new leader and name.”

“Really? What happened to the old one?” Ford asked.

“Honestly? I feel bad for the kid, it seems like the new leader manipulated him before tossing him to the streets,” San began, shaking his head. “They call themselves the Encryption Gang now.”

Nodding at the information given, Ford began to wonder how it happened. From what he’s seen of the original leader, he was said to be a master manipulator. However, it may seem the new one may have taken the manipulation to a whole new level. 

Standing up once he finished eating, Ford set the plate in the sink. “I’m going to do some investigating, what about you?” He asked.

“I’m going to the gate that blocks the memorial, might as well pay my respects and all that,” Stan said, standing up as well.

“Be careful, that area is now labeled as a toxic wasteland that can easily kill,” Ford warned.

“I know Ford, you can’t baby me all the time,” Stan joked with a laugh, walking with his brother out the door before the two went on their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stan is pretty much the Batman of the verse while Ford is Alfred.   
> Plus it kind of sucks that everyone thinks Dipper is dead, but I guess you can say it makes things easier for him.
> 
> I'm pretty sure you guys can infer on certain things.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, next chapter will go back to focus on Bill and Dipper with maybe a little Mabel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive criticism cause I actually accept it unlike a certain other author who deletes any comments that do not flat out praise their work and kiss their ass.


End file.
